deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clarisse La Rue vs Cato (Hunger games)
Summary Percy Jackson vs Hunger Games will the fearsome career tribute show no mercy to the daughter of ares or will she show him the wrath of ares? Interlude Wiz: Whenever we have a teenage character, we always have a bully Boomstick: Wait, can’t we use Draco Malfoy. He’s a bully, a d*ck and fricking popular Wiz: (sigh) let me rephrase that, a muscly bully who is a jerk to everyone! Boomstick: Well in that case screw the idea of Felton! Wiz: Like Clarisse La Rue, head counsellor of the Ares cabin and the daughter of Ares Boomstick: And Cato, the 74th male tribute of district 2. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse the weapons, amour and skill to see who would win a death battle Rules * The setting of this death battle will be in the 74th arena of the hunger games with both combatants on the podiums * There will be a series of weapons at the cornecopia ** this batch of weapons including maimer * Cato is permitted to use the amour provided from the sponsers and Clarisse can use the blessing of Ares for 2-3 minutes * If you are hungry, go buy yourself a burger and satisfy yourself ^_^ ^_~ ^_^ Clarisse La Rue Wiz: Clarisse La Rue is one of the most formidable children of Ares (shows a picture of movie Clarisse) Boomstick: Formidable, she looks like this pretty chick (Shows picture of Glimmer) Aqua-pineapple-princess: Guys, please show this pic, I know it’s pretty hideous but at least it’s accurate'' '' Wiz: ok then, well it’s not that bad… (shows a picture of comic Clarisse) Boomstick: HOLY SH*T, that b*tch is f*cking muscley Aqua-pineapple-princess: Now people when I mean by Clarisse La Rue, I don’t mean the pretty brown haired diva who is barely violent. I mean by the muscly girl who gives the new kids toilet dunks who appeared in the first book not the second book. Jeez Columbus had one chance to make a book series popular but screws it up by ditching many key components of the book!! Wiz: (sigh) Aqua… Aqua-pineapple-princess: Sozz, I get carried away with the fan rage Boomstick: La Rue has this fricking awesome spear called maimer but for some bullsh*t reason her fellow campers call it A camper: wow that even looks cooler than Clarisse’s spear lamer Wiz: As a child of Ares, Clarisse can easily adapt to any weapon. Spear, sword, mace you name it she can pick it up and pulverize you. Boomstick: sounds like my kind of gal, I like to use any type of gun. RPG, shotgun you name it Wiz: Although she doesn’t improve of long range weapons as she believes are usually weak and wimpy Boomstick: Her dear ol’ papa also gives her this wicked blessing that leaves her unvunerable for about say a few hours Wiz: but this fight we shall give her one minute of this Boomstick: She’s fricking scary that kid Clarisse: I AM CLARISSE LA RUE THE DRAKON SLAYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cato Wiz: Cato is one of violent careers in Katniss everdeen’s point of view Boomstick: career? What kind of profession is cato? Does it involve tap dancing, I’ll give it a thought… Aqua-pineapple-princess: Well what do you know, turns out Boomstick has talent that doesn’t involve banging it about guns! Cato is not a career choice, you fish brain, he’s a career tribute. Career’s just a nickname for career tribute. Boomstick: Shut up! Wiz: (ahem) a career tribute is more common in the richer districts as they can afford for them to be trained. These tributes have been trained ever since they were little to the age of 18 and… Effie: They mostly win (haymitch glares at Effie) Effie: Well almost every year Boomstick: These little monsters often trained to be versatile and ruthless killing machines Wiz: Cato possess monstrous strength, he can even snap a 14 boy’s neck with even his bare hands (Shows scene where Cato snaps the district 3 boy’s neck) Boomstick: jeez, anger issues Aqua-pineapple-princess: Hey! That’s my quote (pulls out a baseball bat) Wiz: (sigh) break it up, both of you. In this fight Cato is permitted to wear armour that was provided from the capital with some kind of sturdy material Katniss: He’s wearing some kind of body armour Boomstick: He can pick any weapon and know how to adapt and use it Wiz: But despite his tough exterior all careers share the same weakness, which is their arrogance Boomstick: But Cato still a killing machine with his p*ssed off attitude Cato: I’m coming for you! Pre-death battle Wiz: Okay the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once for all Boomstick: It’s… Aqua-pineapple-princess: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE EVERYONE!!!!!!!! Wiz and Boomstick: HEY! Death battle ' Cato and Clarisse appears on opposing podiums ''Aqua-pineapple-princess: LET THE DEATH BATTLE BEGIN! '''FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYY2r1O3bzQ Both fighters leaps off their stands and dash to the cornucopia Cato slips on his body armour whilst Clarisse grabs a shield and slings it on her left arm. They both see maimer and a sword next to each other. They both glare at each other. Cato dashes to Clarisse and pins her down. Clarisse is on the ground with both hands on her sides. She notices that the shield arm is free. She whacks Cato’s face with her shield, stunning him, and kicks him in the stomach to get him off her back. She grabs maimer and runs to Cato, spear first. He then sidesteps, causing Clarisse to stumble. As Clarisse tries to get up, Cato grabs his sword and rushes to the daughter of Ares. Clarisse then strikes by stabbing Cato in the chest, no damage is done to him as he is wearing body armour Clarisse: oh crud Cato then slashes in front of him but Clarisse pulls the shield for defence. Causing him to stumble, Clarisse then kicks him in the chest and tries to spear his head. Cato evades this offence by recovering quickly and ducking. He kicks Clarisse so hard she goes flying and crashes into a trunk of a tree. Cato removes all his armour, picks up his sword and marches to Clarisse, who is very fatigued Cato: You’re mine little girl! He raises his sword and Clarisse whispers something in ancient Greek, he slashes the sword and suddenly… Cato’s eyes widen as Clarisse had been invulnerable to his sword slash. Her eyes were red and she had a violent aura surrounding her. She kicks Cato’s face causing him to lie on the ground and drops the sword. Cato is fatigued he looks up to Clarisse, who is holding his sword. Clarisse: No, You’re mine, little boy! And stabs the career in the head. She leaves the arena with the sword still stuck in the corpse’s head KO! After death battle explanation Boomstick: HOLY Sh*t that was brutal! Wiz: Yes, Cato may have received training for his life but his arrogance got the most of him, he stripped his armour to prove his awesomeness and no need for armour to defeat a foe as tenacious as Clarisse Aqua-pineapple-princess: Woohoo Clarisse won! Boomstick:' ' Looks like Cato wasn’t the sharpest ''Aqua-pineapple-princess: That sucked, dude Boomstick: Then how about....Cato sure got the POINT of this battle! Aqua-pineapple-princess: Better. Wiz: (sigh) the winner is Clarisse La Rue Next time on death battles Boomstick: next time on death battles' Anonymous character number one: Lady, nobody messes with my dragon and gets away with it. I can't believe I thought you were hot. Anonymous character two: Once I deliver the cause it will be given away to my father, he will welcome me home with honour, and restore my rightful place on the throne. Aqua-pineapple-princess: If you know who they are, list in the comments below. And breath mints will be involved in this next death battle! :) Trivia * This is the first time in Aqua-pineapple-princess’ that there was one victor * This is the first time that Aqua-pineapple-princess made her own image for her own death battle ** thank Shadow7615 and Paragoomba348 for guiding me ** I thank Nksjoa for creating the template that is open to everyone * This is the first time that Aqua-pineapple-princess tries to harm Boomstick * There is a pun in Cato’s summary * Apparently Boomstick can tap-dance Category:Aqua-pineapple-princess Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015